mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifter Shapes
I'm going to try to set up a list of shapes that shifters can have access to, seperated out by the shifter level at which they can beging to have access to the shapes. I will attempt to verify the race and size of these shapes from the Monster Manuals. Formatting will be done after the first pass. For each creature, you will find the following information listed. Number, Name, race, size, and automatic languages (for use with Shifter Speech). Note, a shifter might not gain the automatic languages from the common PC races, depending on the DM. I will also list the NWN shapes in paranthesis, as most aren't actually legal, but since NWN has them, they are allowable. Note, sometimes you will see a bar followed by a few more shapes that aren't in the catagory above the bar. These are shapes from other categories that had sizes not allowed until the above category's level. For instance, the dragonfly is a vermin which is allowed at level 5, but it is of diminutive size which isn't allowed until level 8. So you will find the dragonfly under the oozes. Level 1 Humanoid, Animal, Medium, Small *(Wyrmling, Dragon, Tiny, Draconic) * 0 Dwarf, Humanoid, Medium, Dwarven and Common * 1 Elf, Humanoid, Medium, Elven and Common * 2 Gnome, Humanoid, Small, Gnome and Common * 3 Halfling, Humanoid, Small, Halfling and Common * 4 Half_Elf, Humanoid, Medium, Elven and Common * 5 Half_Orc, Humanoid, Medium, Orc and Common * 6 Human, Humanoid, Medium, Common * 29 Bugbear_A, Humanoid, Medium, Goblin and Common * 25 Bugbear_Chieftain_A, Humanoid, Medium, Goblin and Common * 27 Bugbear_Shaman_A, Humanoid, Medium, Goblin and Common * 83 Goblin_Chief_B, Humanoid, Small, Goblin and Common * 85 Goblin_Shaman_B, Humanoid, Small, Goblin and Common * 87 Goblin_B, Humanoid, Small, Goblin and Common * 130 Lizardfolk_Warrior_A, Humanoid, Medium, Draconic and Common * 132 Lizardfolk_Shaman_A, Humanoid, Medium, Draconic and Common * 134 Lizardfolk_A, Humanoid, Medium, Draconic and Common * 137 Orc_Chieftain_B, Humanoid, Medium, Orc and Common * 139 Orc_Shaman_B, Humanoid, Medium, Orc and Common * 141 Orc_B, Humanoid, Medium, Orc and Common ---- *1333 Antelope_Black, Animal, Medium, None *1332 Antelope_Brown, Animal, Medium, None * 12 Bear_Black, Animal, Medium, None * 21 Boar, Animal, Medium, None * 8 Badger, Animal, Small, None * 93 Cat_Leopard, Animal, Medium, None Level 2 Giant, Large * 127 Ogre, Giant, Large, Giant and Common * 75 "Ogre, Elite", Giant, Large, Giant and Common * 128 Ogre_Chieftain, Giant, Large, Giant and Common * 129 Ogre_Mage, Giant, Large, Giant and Common * 167 Troll, Giant, Large, Giant * 164 Troll_Chieftain, Giant, Large, Giant * 165 Troll_Shaman, Giant, Large, Giant * 80 Giant_Fire, Giant, Large, Giant * 351 Giant_Fire_Female, Giant, Large, Giant * 81 Giant_Frost, Giant, Large, Giant * 350 Giant_Frost_Female, Giant, Large, Giant * 78 Giant_Hill, Giant, Large, Giant * 79 Giant_Stone, Giant, Large, Giant * 72 Ettin, Giant, Large, (see entry in monster manual 1 for details of language) ---- * 13 Bear_Brown, Animal, Large, None * 14 Bear_Polar, Animal, Large, None *1015 Bison, Animal, Large, None * 97 Cat_Lion, Animal, Large, None Level 3 Monstrous Humanoid *(120 Minotaur, Monstrous Humanoid, Large, Giant and Common) *(Harpy, Monstrous Humanoid, Medium, Not Listed) *( 73 Gargoyle, Monstrous Humanoid, Medium, Common) * 65 Sahuagin, Monstrous Humanoid, Medium, Sahuagin * 66 Sahuagin_Leader, Monstrous Humanoid, Medium, Sahuagin * 67 Sahuagin_Cleric, Monstrous Humanoid, Medium, Sahuagin Level 4 Fey, Tiny * 51 Dryad, Fey, Medium, Sylvan Elven and Common * 55 Pixie, Fey, Small, Sylvan and Common *1003 Satyr, Fey, Medium, Sylvan (broke texture) * 32 "Satyr, Archer", Fey, Medium, Sylvan * 33 "Satyr, Warrior", Fey, Medium, Sylvan * 143 Satyr, Fey, Medium, Sylvan (broke texture) * 126 Nymph, Fey, Medium, Sylvan and Common ---- * 7 Parrot, Animal, Tiny, None * 31 Chicken, Animal, Tiny, None * 145 Raven, Animal, Tiny, None Level 5 Vermin *(Manticore, Magical Beast, Large, Common) *(Basilisk, Magical Beast, Medium, None) *(Drider, Abberation, Large, Undercommon Elven and Common) *1169 Ant_Giant, Vermin, Medium, None *1263 Beetle_Bombardier, Vermin, Medium, None *1189 Beetle_Fire_Tiny, Animal, Tiny, None *1192 Beetle_Stag_Tiny, Animal, Tiny, Mone * 18 Beetle_Fire, Vermin, Small, None * 19 Beetle_Stag, Vermin, Large, None * 159 Spider_Giant Level 6 Aberration, Huge * 401 Beholder, Aberration, Large, Beholder and Common *1046 Beholder_B, Aberration, Large, Beholder and Common * 403 Beholder_Gauth, Aberration, Medium, Beholder and Common * 166 Ettercap, Aberration, Medium, Common * 102 Hook_Horror, Aberration, Large, Undercommon * 116 Will_O_Wisp, Aberration, Small, Auran and Common * 168 Umberhulk, Aberration, Large, Terran ---- *1190 Beetle_Fire_Huge, Vermin, Huge, None *1193 Beetle_Stag_Huge, Vermin, Huge, None Level 7 Plant *(Drow, Humanoid, Medium, Undercommon Elven and Common) *(Kobold, Humanoid, Small, Draconic) *(Lizardfolk, Humanoid, Medium, Draconic and Common) *1496 Assassin_vine_h, Plant, Large, None *1497 Assassin_vine_v, Plant, Large, None *1055 Myconid, Plant, Medium, Communicates by spores *1056 "Myconid: Sprout", Plant, Small, Communicates by spores *1057 "Myconid: Elder", Plant, Large, Communicates by spores *1053 Shrieker, Plant, Medium, None (broken, makes you immobile until you relog) *1492 Treant, Plant, Huge, Treant Common and Sylvan *1001 "Twig Blight", Plant, Small, Sylvan Level 8 Ooze, Diminutive *1462 Ooze_Gray, Ooze, Small. None (broke) *1463 Ooze_Gray, Ooze, Medium. None (broke) *1464 Ooze_Gray, Ooze, Large. None (broke) *470 GelatinousCube, Ooze, Huge, None *1453 "Jelly - Mustard, Small*", Ooze, Small, None *1454 "Jelly - Mustard, Medium*", Ooze, Medium, None *1455 "Jelly - Mustard, Large*", Ooze, Large, None *1465 "Pudding - Black, Small*", Ooze, Small, None *1466 "Pudding - Black, Medium*", Ooze, Medium, None *1467 "Pudding - Black, Large*", Ooze, Large, None *1477 "Slime - Green, Small*", Ooze, Small, None *1478 "Slime - Green, Medium*", Ooze, Medium, None *1479 "Slime - Green, Large*", Ooze, Large, None ---- * 10 Bat, Animal, Diminutive, None *1188 Beetle_Fire_Fine, Vermin, Diminutive, None *1191 Beetle_Stag_Fine, Vermin, Diminutive, None *1988 "Dragonfly**", Vermin, Diminutive, None Level 9 Elemental I will list the large variants here, the mediums are one number higher, the smalls are two numbers higher. Airs are listed to demonstrate. *1342 Elemental_Air_L, Elemental, Large, Auran *1343 Elemental_Air_M, Elemental, Medium, Auran *1344 Elemental_Air_S, Elemental, Small, Auran *1360 Elemental_Earth_L, Elemental, Large, Teran *1357 Elemental_Fire_L, Elemental, Large, Ignan *1354 Elemental_Water_L, Elemental, Large, Aquan *1104 Belker, Elemental, Large, Auran * 64 Invisible_Stalker, Elemental, Large, Auran Level 10 Dragon, Gargantuan *(Medusa, Monstrous Humanoid, Medium, Common) *(Huge Dire Tiger, Animal, Large, None) *(Mind Flayer, Abberation, Medium, Undercommon and Common) * 41 Dragon_Black, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic * 42 Dragon_Brass, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic * 43 Dragon_Copper, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic * 44 Dragon_Silver, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic * 45 Dragon_Bronze, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic * 46 Dragon_Gold, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic * 47 Dragon_Blue, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic * 48 Dragon_Green, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic * 49 Dragon_Red, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic * 50 Dragon_White, Dragon, Gargantuan, Draconic Extra Shapes These are shapes that fit the various categories above, but are pretty much extra stuff. If there is something in here you would like to see in the main list, let me know and I'll move it. Some of them may get moved up to the main list on the second pass, depending on how many end up being in each category. 26 Bugbear_Chieftain_B 28 Bugbear_Shaman_B 30 Bugbear_B 52 Elemental_Air 53 Elemental_Air_Elder 56 Elemental_Earth 57 Elemental_Earth_Elder 60 Elemental_Fire 61 Elemental_Fire_Elder 68 Elemental_Water_Elder 69 Elemental_Water 82 Goblin_Chief_A 84 Goblin_Shaman_A 86 Goblin_A 94 Cat_Crag_Cat 98 Cat_Jaguar 121 Minotaur_Chieftain 122 Minotaur_Shaman 131 Lizardfolk_Warrior_B, Humanoid, Medium, Draconic and Common 133 Lizardfolk_Shaman_B, Humanoid, Medium, Draconic and Common 135 Lizardfolk_B, Humanoid, Medium, Draconic and Common 136 Orc_Chieftain_A, Humanoid, Medium, Orc and Common 138 Orc_Shaman_A, Humanoid, Medium, Orc and Common 140 Orc_A, Humanoid, Medium, Orc and Common Illegal Shapes These are shapes that are illegal for shifters to become. (dire animals are in here because level 12 druids get those, I figure shifters get enough as it is, let the druids have these exclusively) 9 Badger_Dire, Animal, Medium, None 15 Bear_Dire 22 Boar_Dire 23 Bodak 24 Golem_Bone 36 Skeletal_Devourer 38 Balor, Outsider, Large 39 Lich 40 Doom_Knight 54 War_Devourer 58 Mummy_Common 59 Mummy_Fighter_2 62 Skeleton_Priest 63 Skeleton_Common 70 Skeleton_Warrior_1 71 Skeleton_Warrior_2 74 Ghast, Undead, Medium 76 Ghoul 77 Ghoul_Lord 88 Golem_Flesh 89 Golem_Iron 90 Shield_Guardian 91 Golem_Clay 92 Golem_Stone 95 Cat_Cat_Dire 96 Cat_Krenshar, Magical Beast 99 Werecat 100 Helmed_Horror 101 Vrock 103 Lantern_Archon 104 Quasit 105 Imp 106 Mephit_Air 107 Mephit_Dust 108 Mephit_Earth 109 Mephit_Fire 110 Mephit_Ice 111 Mephit_Salt 112 Mephit_Ooze 113 Mephit_Steam 114 Mephit_Magma 115 Mephit_Water 119 Minogon 123 Mohrg 124 Mummy_Greater 125 Mummy_Warrior 146 Shadow 147 Shadow_Fiend 148 Skeleton_Mage 149 "Golem, Diamond" 150 Skeleton_Warrior 151 Slaad_Blue 152 Slaad_Death 153 Slaad_Gray 154 Slaad_Green 155 Slaad_Red 156 Spectre 157 Aranea 163 Succubus 169 "Golem, Emerald" 172 Wight 173 "Golem, Ruby" 158 Spider_Dire Undecided These are shapes I'm not sure about. Some of them are NPCs from the NWN campaigns. Some of them I can't find in the monster manuals. 11 Bat_Horror 17 Beetle_Slicer 20 Beetle_Stink 34 Cow 35 Deer 37 Deer_Stag 117 Intellect_Devourer 118 "Dragon, Mist" 142 Ox 144 Falcon 170 Wererat 171 Werewolf 160 Spider_Phase 161 Spider_Sword 162 Spider_Wraith --Horosco 07:22, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Custom Content